The Edge of Darkness
by UsagiBaka
Summary: Your heart is full of darkness. So deep no light can shine through. Its best not to fight it. Just surrender to it."


**The Edge of Darkness**

-Disclaimer- I do not own Riku or any part of Kingdom Hearts. The song is 'The Edge of Darkness' by Iron Maiden. .. Please don't go play the game and expect to see this, since I seriously doubt this EVER took place in it. I just thought that this is how everything happened to Riku, though I know its not true. ;; Ok enough of that, here is The Edge of Darkness, buwahahahaha! What? I thought it was funny.

* * *

He closed his eyes feeling himself being pulled backwards, head first into the black abbyss.

**I've looked into the heart of darkness**

**Where the blood-red journey ends**

**When you've faced the heart of darkness**

**Even you soul begins to bend**

"Riku!" Someone cried in the distance.

He could see nothing, nothing but the darkness from within.

_Embrace the darkness, it is your only true friend._ A deep, powerful, voice said to him within his mind.

**Every minute I get weaker**

**While in the jungle they grow strong**

**What I wanted was a mission**

**And for my sins they gave me one**

**They brought it up just like room service**

**'Cause everyone gets what they want**

**And when that mission was all over**

**I'd never want another one**

"What about Sora and Kairi?" He asked the voice.

And image appeared, Sora and Kairi were much older, seemingly in their twenties. Kairi's hair came to her bottom, long, lushious, and a deep shade of brown. Her skin flawless and still its slightly pale tone, and her eyes a haunting shade of blue.

**I know captain**

**That you've done this work before**

**We've got a problem**

**You can help us I am sure**

**The colonel's gone rogue**

**And his methods are unsound**

**You'll take a PBR up river track him down**

She wore a white tank top covered in lace that went into a above her stomach. She had a long, flowing, white skirt that flowed over her feet. She was beautiful and curvey, a perfect woman.

Sora however, did change much with the expection his a taller. He wore a black suit and shoes. He and Kairi were holding hands facing each other on the beach at sunset.

Riku noticed then the ring on Kairi's left hand, his heart ached and hatred soared.

**There's a conflict in every human heart**

**And the temptation is to take it all to far**

**In this war things get so confused**

**But there are some things that cannot be excused**

**He's acting like God - an insane lunatic**

**Your mission - exterminate**

**With extreme prejudice**

**The route is dangerous**

**And your progress may be slow**

**Here's the file and it's all you need to know**

The image burned in flames before him. _How could they! _He thought growling under his breath.

_They are not your friends._ The voice said with a sickening laugh.

"Sora!!!!" Riku scream feeling warm tears roll down his cheeks.

**Here I am the knife in my hand**

**And now I understand why the genius must die **

Darkness, everywhere darkness, he couldn't even see his own hands. But he could still feel as his nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Where am I?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

_You are in your heart._ The voice replied.

"Why is it so dark?" He asked momentarily stunned.

_Your heart is full of darkness. So deep no light can shine through. Its best not to fight it. Just surrender to it._ The voice said with another sickening laugh.

**Now I stand alone in the darkness**

**With his blood upon my hands**

**Where sat the warrior the poet**

**Now lie the fragments of a man**

"But...what about them?" Riku asked still hot with anger as he thought of Sora and Kairi.

_We can make them surrender too. We already have the girl, we need her to help unlock the door. But that boy...we must do something about him before he seals the door shut!_ It replied angerily.

"What door?" Riku asked closing his eyes only to more nothingness.

_You'll find out soon enough._ The voice said sounding distant.

_Sleep for now. I'll wake you soon_. It seemed to vanish even though he couldn't see it.

_You'll pay Sora._ Riku whispered in his thoughts as he drifted off.

**I've looked into the heart of darkness**

**Where the blood-red journey ends**

**When you've faced the heart of darkness**

**Even you soul begins to bend**


End file.
